Cherry's story
by starlight590
Summary: My oc Cherry has had a very hard life before joioning the GSAA   galactic soldier army acadamy  this is how it all happened. rated T for blood.


Kirameki is one of Lunara's oc's Cherry is my oc, Ben and pete are mine too, Sir Arthur belongs to nintendo.

It was a school day for young Cherry, it was hard being a school mate AND a shy person. Whenever she did something wrong, she would be laughed at, she didn't have any friends, and she was called a nerd only because she was smartest in her classes and the teachers pet. When Cherry was on her way home oneday, two of her peers stood in her path.

"Hey teachers pet, on your way home are you? Not that anyone's waiting for you, Loner!" teased Pete, the dark blue creature, he was a bear looking thing, however he didn't like honey.

"Yeah, you don't even need to go home, no one's waiting, you shouldn't mind if you're a little late home," yelled the other, Ben, he was the same creature as Pete, only green.

"Just leave me alone please! And both my Mum AND Dad are at home waiting for me! I really need to go right away! I got told strictly to go straight home! Didn't you hear the announcement at school! It was over the loud speaker!" reminded Cherry, Ben and Pete merely spat.

"Pfft, who cares! Surely it won't be that important, it's only you, a stupid, shy, retard who has no family!" Pete Yelled back.

" I DO HAVE FAMILY! A MOTHER AND A FATHER WHO LOVE ME DEARLY!" Cherry yelled loudly. Pete started getting angry, he nodded at Ben and they walked up to Cherry and started punching her! She was punched across the face, upwards, onto the ground. Cherry was lying on the ground with some blood trickling out of her mouth. Ben walked up to Cherry and stood on her, bouncing and smashing as hard as he could.

Finally, satisfied they left her alone, they went home to their families that didn't really care what they did. Cherry slowly got back up, she was shaking and lymping as she took each step, occasionally she fell over. Cherry was in so much pain, she had been beaten for the last few days already, this was the fifth time she had been hurt. Cherry was crying as she walked,She felt like she was so sad she could faint.

As Cherry reached the door, she saw some other people through the window. Cherry walked inside, still lymping from being beaten up.

"Mum, Dad, i'm ho," Cherry stopped calling for her parents for she now knew where they were. On the floor, eye's closed, bleeding to death, they were already dead. Cherry felt tears weilding up in her eyes, she started crying crazily.

"What happened!" Cherry asked, three people were in the room, two were nurses and the other was a star warrior. One of the nurses came over to her,

"Oh my! What happened to you, you're all bruised and bleeding! Lets get you fixed up," Said the same nurse. Cherry went with the nurse and into the kitchen.

"Now, my name is Kirameki, what happened to you dear?" asked Kirameki,

I was on my way home, when two of the kids in my class, came up to me and started teasing me, then they started beating me up," Cherry quietly said,

"Oh, well we need to talk with you're teacher at school tomorow," Kirameki said.

"Yeah..What's wrong with my parents? Please tell me!" Cherry demanded.

"They...'sigh' they were murdered, we don't know how, or who did it, but we know that they are dead, i'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." Kirameki lightly explained. Cherry gasped, once again tears came back to her eyes, she didn't cry as bad as last time, but she was still crying pretty badly.

"Oh Cherry, please don't cry," Kirameki asked,

Cherry couldn't stop though, the thought that the boys were right, Pete and Ben, how could they have known?

"Something's...troubling me, 'sniffle' the two boys that bashed me, they kept saying that no one was at home waiting for me, that I didn't have any family," Cherry explained, Kirameki started to think 'how could they have known?'

"Well, i'm sure it was nothing, sorry but I have to go, i'm needed on another planet, I help out in wars, i'm one of the medics, right now, my friends are putting their lives on the line for other worlds, I really have to go, bye," Kirameki said as she reached into her pocket and handed Cherry a pocket knife.

"Use this when you really need to, incase the murderers try to come for you," Kirameki waved before she walked into a shuttle.

It was late at night, Cherry wasn't hungry, she skipped dinner and went straight to bed. However, she was having trouble sleeping, she lay in bed tossing and turning, she turned once more, knocking her cap off the bed.

"oops my hat!," Cherry cried as she picked up her hat off the floor, she was given it by her parents when she was a baby, when she was born, she was thought to be a boy, however she was born a girl, they were going to sell the hat but when they were about to take the hat from her she started crying and grabbed it hard, she didn't want to let it go, it was like a treasure to her. She was really getting attatched to it. Cherry was sad at the thought, she had had enough of this pitiful life, she had decided, she was going to kill herself that night. She grabbed the pocket knife that kirameki had given her and ran out of the house.

She went out into the woods so nobody would know, she was quietly crying to herself, as she reached a river, she decided that this would be her grave, the river would carry her body away, and nobody would even know she existed. She reached for her pocket knife she took with her. She held it up to her chest and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

The knife pierced her skin, blood trickled down her chest and she winced in pain, she heard noises and quickly stopped and ran to a bush to hide.

"Gee, I hope we find that puffball soon!" a black puffball said,

"Don't worry, she's green and red, she should be easy to find," the other said, this one was the same species and colour as the first one. 'Are they talking about me?' wondered Cherry, she went to scratch her foot, and the puffballs heard her! She waited a minute and they came nearer and nearer to her. She waited for the right moment and she lept out of the bush and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey, it's her! After her!" one yelled as they both started chasing her. Cherry didn't want to look back, she didn't want to do anything at all! She just wanted everything to be as it should be and as she wanted it to be, her family back, nobody after her and not being bullied.

She couldn't see the chasers and hid behind a tree, she heard foot steps behind her.

"What's wrong we only want to talk?" one puffball said,

"Yeah, we won't hurt you." the other said.

"yeah right," Cherry whispered to herself, one of the puffballs heard her and slowly approached the tree she was hiding behind. Cherry started moving to her left and was about to take another step when 'CRACK!' she stood on a stick, 'crap run!' she thought to herself as she sprinted off. The two stalkers continued their chase.

Cherry continued running, she was running with her eyes closed, she ran as fast as she could, until she screamed and grabbed onto a ledge, she opened her eyes, and saw she had fallen off a cliff! She was barly holding on.

"We'll she has no choice now, she has to come or else she will die falling off the cliff," claimed one of the pursuers, the other nodded, they slowly shuffled closer to the edge where Cherry was.

"Don't come any closer! If you do, i'll let go! You obviously want to take me somewhere, if you DO need me, than you wouldn't want me to risk my life if you need to take me somewhere and your boss will get mad, you don't want that, do you?" Cherry questioned.

"Fine, if you climb back up, we'll wait and take you to our boss without hurting you, to show our truth, we'll tell you our names, my name is Vanish, and this is Sin," introduced Vanish.

"nice to meet you, however i'm still not coming up! even if you force me, i'll let go." threatened Cherry, Vanish spat at the floor.

"What, we just gave you an offer you can't refuse! Get up here now!" Sin scowled,

"You can't make me!" Cherry yelled, she was starting to cry.

"Oh look she's crying, haha what a pitiful wimp!" laughed Vanish, Sin joined him in cried harder and louder, Vanish and Sin laughed even more!

Cherry had it with these insults, she hated her life, she hated every thing! She was growing tired by the second, she had nothing other to do then let go of life. Cherry closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the worst for the second time in that day, as she let go of her grip.

"What the hell Kid!" Yelled Sin, Vanish was just as surprised as Sin. Cherry tucked her feet behind her arms, she was so scared, she held onto her feet tightly and the next thing she saw was a blinding yellow flash, next thing she knew there was a dark green knight tapping her shoulder, he was covered in golden armour, she could hardly tell he was green.

"Where did you come from young one?" He surprisingly asked,

"I don't know," she whispered,

"Excuse me? I didn't hear, could you please speak up?" he asked, Cherry ignored him and her face went bright red.

"Haven't I seen you before? My name is sir Arthur, aren't you the young girl who lost her parents? Cherry right?" Sir Arthur asked, Cherry nodded sadly.

"Yes, I am the same girl, you must be the star warrior that was there," Cherry replied as she stood up.

"May I ask why you are here in a battle field!" he asked.

"Battle field! Last thing I remember I was in a forest being chased by two black puffballs named Sin and Vanish!" Cherry panicked.

"Calm down, so you say you were in a forest? How did you wind up here I wonder?" Arthur said to himself.

" I actually fell off a cliff and ended up here, I curled myself up into a ball out of fear, and closed my eyes, then I felt a weird feeling and saw you," Cherry claimed. Arthur started thinking.

"Well this is no place for idle chit chat, I shall take you to camp, and we'll see if we can get you home," Arthur replied as he walked in a random direction and Cherry followed.

Cherry got to the camp site with Sir Arthur, people around her were looking at her, she looked at her feet in shyness, her face was bright red. Arthur took her to the infirmary, he saw the wound on her chest from her stabbing herself. In the infermary there was a very familier face.

"This is Kirameki, she is a nurse, she will take good care of that wound on your chest, how did you get an injury there?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, I stabbed myself, I was going to kill myself when I was back in the forest, I was hoping I wasn't going to be disturebed but it looks like i'm meant to live a little longer," Cherry addmitted. Arthur was surprised! She tried to commit suicide!

"Why would you want to do that!" Arthur demanded,

"I couldn't take life anymore, i'm constantly teased at school, people are always beating me up, my parents are dead, I have no reason to live anymore, i'm worthless! I don't deserve to be around anymore, I just wanna die!" Cherry burst into tears and fell to the floor crying.

"My goodness, Cherry how could you say such a thing! I haven't seen anyone with depression this bad at her age!" Kirameki exclaimed,

"You can leave her to me sir Arthur I can take care of her, and help with this depression," Kirameki promised. Arthur nodded his thanks and left to go back to his fighting. Kirameki turned to Cherry, and picked her up.

"Now lets have a look at that wound of yours," Kirameki focused her attention on the young child.

" How old are you Cherry?" Kirameki asked,

"Five hundread years old exactly ( 5 years in human) and i'm in grade four," Cherry replied, Kirameki had some cream she was putting on Cherry's wound, Cherry winced because it stung.

"Sorry! It will sting a little, I just need to bandage you up now, what on earth are you doing here!" Kirameki asked.

"I don't know how I got here, I just randomly appeared here," Cherry claimed.


End file.
